da splendid suns of tatoine
by XXXTheLuvlyRavenJoelXXX
Summary: git the pun lol? folow da lyf of oval the padawan princess as she defeats da sith n has plenty of exciting adventurs on da way. SLASH ELMONS N VIOLENCE L8R BEWARE! oval/anakin oval/obi-wan oval/qui-gon oval/oc oc/oc qui-gon/anakin NO FLAMES


AN: this isn't my first story but I think it is my best. the others are too uniqe for ff.n no offence but you probly wouldn't undertxand them without lots of notes. re iew please it stops me from crying!***pippy eyes* the first 10 ppl to review will get a quigon plushies.**

**SPOILER in the next chapter there wil b hott JEDI!**

**the life of oval: ill be rite bside you dear**

**chapter one: A SADE DAY**

it ws a dark n story nite. opalle sangria ago'knee marilynn amidala-mansin got up and shook her long lushus lockes that fall strate down to her knees they were black like flawless cristalls in midnite caves that had never ben visited by man. she also had NATURAL bgolden and fire red highlights (even tho jelous bitches said she died it she never did cuz she thot she wuz beautiful just how she was and it was true). there was a streak of purple across her fringe jus like that girl from the indie band she saw a the weekend. it was natural too. even so I could se she was beautiful with her eyes greenbluelike baby stars  
>and her hair long black and dancing like a fresh klep forest but moreso she<br>was osilating with pure light force energy so much so that it glowed pink and  
>gold in my mind like a rin of fire.<p>

she thought about just stayong in bed because she had a court apparents (did I mention she is a pincess? she doesn't want to be tho because she is a rubble). but opalle didn't want to upset her parents even tho they abused her and beet her with kitting needles and golf clubs (they had nothing better to do than play golf they didn't car about the world like her). also sometimes she got batten with baseball beats when they had nothing else. t was a hard knock life. all she had to keep her company was her grifdragon. his name was Razorknife's edge and he had sharp poison spines that he would use to cut anyone else who tries to ride him. some of her family had dyed that way but she didn't care because they were horrid. his furry scales were vermilion and nacarat in colour like beautiful sunsets. he was her only fried there was noone else at court she could trut. her childhood friend. she pated his neck and said 'razor I wish I didn't have to go they all think I am a freak just cuz im alternative and listen to indie bands & have magic powers and a deep ttraumatic past. ' razor woofed nd said sycally 'I know someday we will fly away from here. she kissed him without getting stabbed.

since she hated cort oval decided to wear her favd clothes that would anoy her family. she whore a neted top that was lback and barely covered her chest with silver spangles and army boots up 2 her thighs because it ludkd alternative. her nails were pained crimsun and had skulls on them. her teeth were vampire white and her luscious pips were piercde lie her tongue was too. he had lots of piercing everywher because it was indie but no tats because ew they were grosss!

opalle walked through the osilating jewel-crusted cooridors they were very bright but her sole was dark inside. before she could get to the throne room her little sister stepped down from a random dais. she was called gwendoline mildred doris enda and was one of the jellus girls who hated o pal because of her nautral hair and body. oval had been called gerturde but she had had sense 2 change it 2 sumthin cool n alternative ulyk her sheep sister." hey sangria" she said with a malice (opalle hated her middle name because she is named after a decadante alcohol and she is tee total) "you are wante as GoH at the ball tonite. opal almost swooned but caut herself (nonone else was around to do it for her). "y shld I go" she said looking dark and traumatised "evry1 hates me nyway" "snow patrol r playing mummy and daddy cot them just for you to show their love." pal gasped and did swoom onto the hard dimond floor, it hurt. she had wanted ro meet them since forever the song 'run' kept her alive when she tried to kill and now she had her chance! her parents maybe didn't hate her like she tought.

later

she was in her wing of the castle gueetting dressed for the ball. everything looked so good on her that it was hard to decide what to ware and she cryed in frusteration. it was so hard being beautiful sumtimes she wishes to b fat and ugly like normal people bcuz thn it would be so easy getin dresse since u luk like a potato sack whtever u wear. plus noboy luvs fat people cuz they are gross n icky so jugly prep boys wld leave her aloine. it was so hard being buraitufl her life was so unfair! she crid herself 2 slp evry ngiht cuz oif it. life was such a dark harsh and unforgiving world why did we lice? it ws hard always havingsuch deep n angsty thorts whn yr famil were stooped preps. almost as hard as it was 2 be in libya. or sexy.

why was she thinking pilosopfically whe she had sno patrol 2 meet? being smart ws so distracting! in the end she picked a riped fishnet dress made of silverite with holes in the arms and crystal round the cuffs she also had rainbow spenders and long purple pleather bots. her bobs did not fit into the dress because even toh she was thin as a rope she had a huge chast. she was a 32Q cup with a 21inch waste. it was hard not to fit into cloths sometimes she crid herself to sleep after the royal outfitters got angry and made fun of her. that was why she customed all her clothes and her tiara too. as a pincers she had to wear a crown but she didn't want it to look like all the others in her family so she stuck stickers over it with pot leaves saying "legalise" and anarky symbols and politics like trade unions and stuff xuz she ws smart. she had to wear a tite belt because the royal dressers hated her and were jelous so cut herdresses w=wrong and they made her look fatt like muumuus. it still looked sexy though she just couldn't help it. she was not a slat so she didn't try to dress up but ppl loved whatever she had on. it was made of snackskin she didn't like waring animals because she hated to cause death but thr belt was so nice and she was sure it didn't sufer. snakes look like belts anyway so it was alrite.

she dressed up razor;s edge in a matching outfit with a old spare tiara of hers that she had customed with band badges and bits of poster. here family always said not to bring him anywhere but sheignored them because she understood love. besides she didn't like any of the palace bois they were too mainstreem and all listened to garage music instead of deep stuff. she put her ristbands on to hide her scares the outfitters always made her war short sleeves. they had bnad names and jewels on them. then she new she and her grifdragon were ready to face the world. mayb they wld get 2 meet sno patrol. oval was savin her bir viginity for dat moment.

oalle and razor marched out of their wing humming 'casing cars' to each other. gwendolen had said the ball was in the south wig hall which was the best prat of the palace with lots of chandelers and pure platinum on everything. opalle was nut allowed in there because they said ugly magic freaks would dirty it and she had to stay in her own hidden wing at the bottom of the garden. magic, yes. oval was magic. it was raining but they ddint care she walked under razors wing. it took five hours to walk up the garden (that was why they left early) but at last they got to the main palace the doorman didn't want to let the weirdo and her pet in but she was a princess still so he had to. she went to the second south hall knowing she woud reconcil with her family to the sound of snow patrol. maybe this meant they understood at last!

she could hear the sounds of music long before but razor was twitchy. something is wrong' he said in her mind. 'those cords do not sound right.' 'maybe it's a new song' she hoped but knew in her hart something was up. she couldn't turn back now tho. her lungs pounding in her chest she walked thro the double dors.

everyonew paused for second and then burst out laughing at the same time. they were all dressed in the same clothes like fasists the were small differences like lace collars and bo ties but they looked the same and hadn't customed at all. the room was full of royal banners with popstars faces on them sand no sine of snow patrol. all the girl had long plated hair not alternative down to their knees like her. all the bois had bowl cuts. they were eating cavar off dimante plates with 64carat gold foks. the room sparkled like an ice queen's grotto under the sea (a/n I love that song ! but Disney is too poplar with teens now they just want to be cool). but worst even than the laughter was the stage. it had been set to look like a Barbie doll house with £30,000 pink curtains and rug and a projector shoeing enchanted woods in the back. and then it got worse. miley cirrus and justen beber (a/n don't tell me how to spell the names I HAT THEM!) jumped out from above on wires and stared dancing in the air singing I WILL NEVER SAY NEVER in duet. opalle stood stunned.

gwen came upto her with a smile like a chamber pot. the king and queen were behind her. 'well what do ou think? we did this for ur eighteenth birthday after all'. opalle hadn't realised it was her birthday they never celebrated it and sent out royal proclams as they did with all her normal siblings and cousis. she went v quite. none was watching miley and Justin they were all staring at her waiting to see what she would do. the rage built and belt she would not stand by and suffar these injustices any longer. "FUCKING GET DOWN" she screamed and cast a wave of energy that knocked Justin bieber and miley cyrus from the air. they fell to the ground and died. her sister screamed 'stop you freak' but she couldn't. sje starting shooting psyblasts all around the room so the cortiers went flying. some of them died. she had teers on her face but couldn't stop. her parents died. her sister jumped her with her hands aroundher neck and hissed 'tyou bitch you killed them all! you slaughtered them like aminals!' 'I didn't men to' opalle sobbed 'help'. 'you deserve to die monstar' said gwen in villanous tones and put her hand round opal's creamy slender neck. it wasn't fair. she hadn't ever meant to hurt anyone. gwen gave her a look and said 'but first I will punish you'. she looked at raxzor who was crying tears of real crystal at the slaughter and calling to opal to calm down. he said 'wait I have something to tell oyu! my tears have healing property and I can bring them back to li-" then gwen took out a snipper rifle like the ones in halo and shot him. '' opalle howled with tears running down her face (but no snot just perfect single ones). "opalle" razor said in a small voce. 'razor' she sobbed putting hr head on his neck 'we can still save you'. 'deaht…. comes…. to ….. all ….. living,,….. things…," razor gasped. '… that… on…. your…. journeys…" his head was on her lap. "I failed you, raze." "no…. always…. loved….. you….. opalle…." he expired with a sigh. oplle felt emptiness insideand couldn't even weep. she put his head down on the floor and whsipered' I will find a way to bring you back I swear.' thru her haze she heard gwen's manacle cackling.

'awww how cute the freak is morning her freaky pet! don't worry you will soon join it. ive always wanted a double kill.' with that gwen trained her riffle on opalle's chest. opalle felt vengefull anger crackle thru her sole. and slow lifted her head. 'you will NEVER TAKE ANYONE ELSE AS YOU TOOK HIM!" lightening crackled out of her hands and into gwen like when plaptine does it in movie 5 except it wax ok n she wasn't evil (A/N: pikachu has litening n he isn't evil. he's cute, like oval!). her litening ws pure gold. 'ARCH' gwen yelled and caught on fire for a while then exploded. I was to numb too cry. I knew I couldn't stay but what to do? stepping over th bodies I picked my way towards my parents wing. I WASA GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE.

and the jedi were coming..


End file.
